gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Heroes
Marvel Heroes (originally known as Marvel Universe Online and Marvel Universe) is a browser-based Massively multiplayer online game currently under development by Gazillion Entertainment, under "Secret Identity Studios" in San Mateo California. The MMORG will be similar to its sister game, Marvel Super Hero Squad Online. Characters such as Iron Man, Captain America, Deadpool and Squirrel Girl will serve as characters that players can unlock in the game. The lead writer of the game is Brian Michael Bendis, who has written a number of major Marvel comics. The plot will revolve around the super villain Doctor Doom and various Marvel superheroes. Voice Cast *Diedrich Bader - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Clay Quartermain, Master Mold, Guido Carosella/Strong Guy, Terrax, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton, Peter Petruski/Trapster, Ego The Living Planet *John Kassir - Wade Wilson/Deadpool, St. John Allerdyce/Pyro, Karl Lykos/Sauron, Shuma-Gorath, Eugene Milton Judd/Puck, David Cannon/Whirlwind, Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern *Cam Clarke - Jack Hammer/Weasel, Dr. Leonard Samson/Doc Samson, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Simon Utrecht/Vector, Frank Panye/Constrictor, Jasper Sitwell, Thomas Raymond/Toro, H.E.R.B.I.E. *Steven Blum - Bob: Agent of HYDRA, Simon Williams/Wonder Man, Tony Masters/Taskmaster, Morbius, John F. Walker/U.S. Agent, Tyr, A.I.M. Troopers, Christoph Nord/Maverick, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar, Senator Robert Kelly, Baron Zemo (II), Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross, Dino Manelli, Robert L. Frank/Whizzer, Johann Fennhoff/Doctor Faustus, Gabriel Lan/Air Walker, Red Shift, Geatar, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar *Grey DeLisle - Thresa Rourke Cassidy/Siryn, Janet Van Dyne-Pym/Wasp, Betsy Braddock/Psylocke, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Sif, Betty Brant-Leeds, Virgina "Pepper" Potts, Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora, Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Doreen Green/Squrriel Girl, Sharon Carter, Rachel Leighton/Diamondback, Lyja, Frankie Raye/Nova, Marsha Rosenberg/Volcana *Tara Strong - Inez Temple/Outlaw, Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrina Smallwood, Clair Ferguson/Blink *Dave Fennoy - Agent X, T'chaka, Sentinels, John Proudstar/Thunderbird *John DiMaggio - Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Dum Dum Dugan, Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker, Hercules, Ehilas Starr/Egghead, Rocket Raccoon, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Baron Zemo (I), Michael Steel/Ironclad, Kevin Sydney/Morph, Namor McKenzie/Namor, M'Baku/Man-Ape, Stryfe, Red Hulk, Hogun, Grandmaster, Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind, Franklin Hall/Gravitron, William Stryker, Mark Scarlotti/Backlash, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Joseph Lorenzini/Hammerhead, Ray Carrigan/Blackout, Klaus Vorhess/King Cobra, Lord John Falsworth/Baron Blood, Zoltan Drago/Mister Fear, Maj. Glenn Talbot, Grey Hulk, Owen Reece/Molecule Man *Peter Lurie - Victor Creed/Sabretooth, The Hulk, Bullseye, Dominic Petros/Avalanche, Fredrick J. Dukes/Blob, Skurge the Excutioner, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino *Quinton Flynn - Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Arcade, Ned Leeds *Neil Patrick Harris - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Lawerence Bayne - Nathan Summers/Cable *Khary Payton - Lucas Bishop/Bishop, Eric Brooks/Blade, Paibok, Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon, Gabe Jones *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Jane Foster, Alison Crestmire/Magma, Synthia Schmidt/Sin/Mother Superior, Alicia Masters, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Jim Cummings - Nick Fury, Henry Peter Gyrich, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter, Beta Ray Bill, Tyrant *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson/Thor, Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing-Man, Flint Marko/Sandman *Roger Rose - The Vision, Genisis Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel *Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis, Phineas Mason/Tinkerer, Karl Amadeus Mordo/Baron Mordo, Karnak *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier, En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse, The Stranger, A'lars/Mentor *Vanessa Marshall - Natasha Romonoff/Black Widow, Neena "Beatrice" Thurman/Domino, Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra/Viper, Elizabeth "Betty" Ross-Banner/Red She-Hulk, Mary MacPherran/Titana *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Brian Calusky/Piledriver, Arthur Parks/Living Laser, Balder, Jasper Sitwell, Scientist Supreme, Clinton McIntyre/Protocide, Robert Reynolds/Sentry, Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk, Aaron Stack/Machine Man *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops, Marc Spector/Moon Knight, David Linus "Microchip" Lieberman, Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo *Brian Bloom - Steven Rogers/Captain America, Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Clancy Brown - Galactus, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Odin, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Walter Langkowski/Sasquatch, Captain George Stacy, Morg, The Supreme Intelligence *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Amora the Enchantress *Lance Henriksen - Eric Williams/Grim Reaper *Paul Essiembre - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *James Arnold Taylor - Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman, Longshot, Bentley Whittman/The Wizard, Harry Leland, James Montgomery Falsworth/Union Jack *Margret Easley - Maria Hill *Larry Cedar - Loki Laufeyson/Loki *Neal McDonough - Dr. Bruce Banner *Greg Eagles - Luke Cage, Super-Skrull, Gorgon *Daran Norris - Frank Castle/Punisher, J. Jonah Jameson, Abner Jenkins/Beetle/Mach-5 *Erin Matthews - Anna Marie-Lebau/Rogue *J. B. Blanc - Remy Lebau/Gambit, Heimdall, Dane Whitman/Black Knight, Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker, Paul Pierre Duval/Grey Gargoyle *Thomas F. Wilson - Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye, Max Dillon/Electro, Raymond Toro/Human Torch *Elizabeth Daliy - Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton/Mockingbird, Alison "Ali" Blaire/Dazzler *Adrian Pasdar - Tony Stark/Iron Man *John Cygan - Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar *Mark Hamill - Arkady Rosovich/Omega Red, Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin, Ulysses Klaw/Klaw, Michael Twoyoungmen/Shaman, Triton, Maximus the Mad, Eternity, The Living Tribunal *Dwight Schultz - Garrok, Bolivar Trask, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Titanium Man III *Loren Lester - Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *Tricia Helfer - Felica Hardy/Black Cat, Heather MacNeil Hudson/Vindicator *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast, N'Gassi, Joesph "Robbie" Robertson *Dave Wittenberg - Warren Worthington III/Archangel, Wyatt Wingfoot *James Horan - Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange, Ultron *Alan Shearman - Sebastian Shaw *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Kim Mai Guest - Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike, Crystal *Tasia Valenza - Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Wally Wingert - Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket, George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K., Jamie Madriox/Multiple Man *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey, Heather Douglas/Moondragon *Lou Diamond Philips - Forge *Tim Russ - Hobie Brown/Prowler *Hakeem Kae Kazim - T'challa/Black Panther *Andre Sogliuzzo - Ivan Kragoff/Red Ghost, Esteban Corazón De Ablo/Diablo, Pitor Rasputian/Colosuss *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm, Lucia Von Bardas, Gamora *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight, Shanna O'hara Plunder/Shanna the She Devill, Monica Rambeau/Photon *James Sie - Shrio Yoshida/Sunfire, Mandarin, Jimmy Woo, Fin Fang Foom, The Ancinet One, Shang Chi *Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto, Bastion *David Sobolov - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Blackheart, Titannus *Gregg Berger - Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing, Mole Man, Attuma, Quinten Beck/Mysterio, Professor Thornton, Isadore "Izzy" Cohen, Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer *Maria Canals-Barrea - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, Clea *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Skrull Queen, Selene, Kayla Silverfox, Peggy Carter, Madeline Joyce/Miss America *Terri Hawkes - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Lorna Dane/Polaris, Julia Carpenter/Arachne, Ann Darnell/Vapor, Dr. Karla Sofen/Moonstone, Snowbird *Mark Hildreth - Pietro Maximoff/QuickSilver *Josh Keaton - Alex Summers/Havok, Hermond *Michael T. Wiess - Dormammu *Keith Ferguson - Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, James Darnell/X-Ray, Cameron Hodge *Walter Bernet - Mac Gargan/Venom III *Scott Cleverdon - Cletus Kasady/Carnage *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Mortimer Toynbee/Toad, Donald Pierce *Gary Anthony Williams - Curtis Carr/Chemistro, Ymir, Elliot Franklin/Thunderball, Thanos, Volstagg *Andrea Baker - Angelica Jones/Firestar *Robert Tinkler - Richard Rider/Nova *Benjamin Diskin - Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball *Dorian Harewood - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Amahl Farouk/Shadow King, L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra, Julia Koenig/Warrior Woman *Gina Torres - Patsy Walker/Hellcat, Ravonna *Susan Spano - Melissa Joan Gould/Songbird *Rino Romano - James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier, Jack Hart/Jack of Hearts *Jodi Benson - Namorita, Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *Ogie Banks - Eli Bradley/Patriot *Romi Dames - Colleen Wing *Sean Marquette - Amadeus Cho *Don Leslie - Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister, Abraham Cornelius *Jonathan Adams - Nathaniel Richards/Kang the Conqueror *Mark Meer - James "Mac" MacDonald Hudson/Guardian *Iona Morris - Medusa *Brad Garrett - Morris Bench/Hydro-Man *Matt Frewer - Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Jess Harnell - The Impossible Man *Lisa Zane - Whitney Frost/Madame Masque *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu The Watcher *Maurice LaMarche - Mad Thinker *Stan Lee - Narrator Other Marvel Characters *Zzzax is simultaneously voiced by John DiMaggio, Steven Blum, and Wade Williams. *Bi-Beast is both voiced by John DiMaggio and Keith Ferguson *The 5 Stepford Cuckoos are all voiced by Terri Hawkes, Kari Wahlgren, Danica McKellar, Grey DeLisle, and Kim Mai Guest *Blackbolt has no Voice actor Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Kevin Manthei - Composer Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video games Category:Upcoming Category:Superheroes